


Parting Ways

by Mangacat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story following the boys through season six with the overall theme of letting go. Dean has to let go of his future with a family, Sam has to let go of his past deeds, Castiel has to let go of his humanity and in a way all of them have to let go of each other to see where the journey will take them next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through SEASON SIX
> 
> A/N: Wow, quick, before LJ's gone again! No, I hope it holds out for a while longer now and want to present you with my latest creation. It's the fill for the [](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt: 'Parting Ways' and I finally have been able to wrangle my new program into submission and create a more sophisticated vid than the earlier ones due to technical advantages. I'm really proud of how some of the transitions and synchronisation turned out, but there's still lots of room for improvement, which I will be working on for this year's entries to [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) for which I'm signing up as soon as they're running again. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy!

Apparently embedding doesn't work right now, so I've provided only the download options, but I hope to fix that asap.

High Quality download options:  [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?b2d1y0lx5hfiyly)  ~*~  [DivShare](http://www.divshare.com/download/15406530-739)  ~*~  [4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/cm_7EFeT/turning_table1.html)

 


End file.
